Digimon 'The One' Prelude
by Hikaru4
Summary: Ken is'nt the Emperor anymore. But he gets a strange e-mail from an old friend of his past. A new evil is around but no one knows who it is.(Frist Digimon fanfic. Be gentle!)


_Digimon_  
_'The One'_

Prelude

The wind blows hard....Clouds start to move in...

Ichijouji Ken sletp peacefully with Leafmon next to him. He had finally found himself...The DigiWorld was safe from The Emperor because now he had his kind heart. Just then the computer in his room turns on. Ken snaps his eyes open and looks down.

"Whos there?"

Ken saw nothing though. He gets out of bed and walks over to his computer.

"I have E-mail?..." he whispered as he stared at the letter that was open. He began to read the letter slowly. Leafmon woke up and looked down at him.

"What's going on Ken?"

Ken clenched his hand making a fist as he continued to read the letter. Leafmon become worried. Ken grabed his Digivice and Crest. He picks up a bag and walks over to Leafmon.

"We have to go."

Leafmon looked confused. "Why Ken?"

Ken gets out some clothes to get dressed into. "We have to leave right away. Something horrible is happing to someone..."

======================================================

Izzy stared at the computer srceen in the school. He was there waiting for the DigiDestined to get there. He was also looking up why the gate was till open.

"What in the world?..."

Izzy gasps as he stared at the computer srceen. "The...Digital World is...Deleting itself?!"

Yolei, Cody, David, T.K., and Kari showed up just then and were ready to go and fix up the Digital World.

"Sorry we're late." said Kari.

Izzy turns to them. "I'm glad your here look."

Everyone rushes over to Izzy and they look at the screen. It showed the Digital World. Izzy types a bit and the screen changes to a grey and white grid of the world. Grey for the land and white for the water around it. It showed parts turning black. Everyone gasps.

"What dose this mean?" asked David. "I thought the Emperor was gone now?"

"It's the the Emperor's doing." Said Izzy. "It means the Digital World is Deleting itself slowly. From the inside. The fight for Digital World is'nt over yet. It will take time before it starts doing real damage so you guys have to hurry and find out what's wrong. I'll e-mail everyone else."

T.K. frowns. "How do you do that?"

Izzy looks at them all. "I'm not sure."

Cody holds up his Digivice to the computer. "Lets go. We don't have much time."

The DigiDestined nod and do the same. They all head to the Digital World. Izzy started to then e-mail everyone.

"We have to hurry if we are to figure out why the Digital World is being deleted...Strange..."

======================================================

The DigiDestineds appear in the Digital World.

"Well lets get looking." said David.

They start off.

"So what are we looking for?" asked Veemon.

"How should I know?" asked David.

Everything then stoped as a Digimon walked up to them. The Digimon looked a lot like Centarumon. (a mix between a horse and a human. Though the horse part is a white horse). He had wings and was wearing a golden helmet.

"Come with me."

Everyone looked confused. David steps up to him.

"Who are you?"

======================================================

Ken steped out of the bus he took to get to this large mansion.

"Wow. Your friend lives high Ken." said Leafmon from Ken's backpack.

"Yeah. It's been years. I never even knew she lived here."

"When did you meet her?"

"Years ago...When I was younger...Before I met you. She was my friend for a few days, but then one day she stoped showing up at where we always met. One day a guy came up to me while I was waiting for her and told me she could'nt come out anymore because of her illness..."

"Oh..."

Ken sighs and walks up to the door. He pulls out the printed e-mail letter from the backpack. Ken knocks on the door and a butler comes up.

"Hello my I help you?"

Ken shows him the E-mail letter and the butler nods.

"This way Sir Ken."

Ken was in aw by how big this place was. The Butler leads Ken up stairs and down a long hall way. He stops at a door.

"In here sir."

Ken nods and the butler opens the door. Ken walks in and the butler closes the door behind me.

"Ken!"

Ken looked over to see a kid about his age by a computer. Ken slowly walks over to him.

"Long time no see Ken." The boy stood up. He was about Ken's hight. He had short black hair and deep green eyes. He was dressed in black pants and a shirt.

"Hello..." Said Ken. "Been a long time Eric."

Eric nods. "Yeah. But I'm sure your not here to see me right?"

Ken nods. "How is she? It sounded horrible from what your e-mail told me."

Just then a tiny teddy bear looking thing runs over to Eric. Ken looks down.

"Is that your Digimon?"

Eric nods. "You bet. It's amzaning how you and me are DigiDestineds. Wheres your Digimon?"

Ken pulls out Leafmon from his backpack. "Right here."

Eric nods. "Cool. Ok lets go see my sister now."

Ken follows Eric out of his room and over to the next.

"She's alright now. But I think we should find out what happened."

Ken nods. "Tell me everything..."

They walk into the next room. Ken smiles a bit seeing a girl about a year younger then him laying on her bed. She had long red hair and blue eyes.

"Ken?...Is that you?"

Ken walks over to her. "Yeah."

The girl sits up smiling. "It's...been so long. Your so different looking."

"You too. Hikaru..."

Eric smirks. "Alright alright. Down to buisness."

Eric walks over to his sisters computer. "Last Night Ken...Something horrible happened."

======================================================

"The One?" asked Izzy as he had just gotten an e-mail from Yolei.

The other older kids were there(all but Mimi).

Tai looks at the e-mail. "She says a Digimon called Legendmon is telling them that 'The One' legend is happening."

Matt folds his arms. "How can we trust this Legendmon?"

Izzy looks up at Matt. "Well so far what he says makes sense. The inside of the Digital World is deleting itself. It's slowly making it's way to the top."

Sora frowns. "How do we stop it?"

Izzy turns back to the computer. "Hold on Yolei is sending me the rest....She says that Legendmon lead them to a temple that had a crystal with the Crest of Courage on it...."

======================================================

Ken looked at Eric. "What?"

Eric nods. "Legendmon is the guardian of The Digital World's Center. But now even he can't get in. Only The DigiDestineds and 'The One' can save it. The Legend says the crystals will open the gate to the middle of the Digital World. There we can fix the problem. If we have 'The One'."

"Who is this One there taking about?" asked Hikaru

"I don't know." said Eric. "All I know is it's not human or Digital. It's both. And it can bond itself with the Digital World and save it. Legendmon believes someone is bring this trouble here. Someone is inside the center and has closed the gate up. The crystals are the only things that can open it."

A small little cat walking on two legs hops onto Hikaru's lap. Ken looks over at it.

"You too?"

Hikaru nods to Ken. "Yes."

"What are your Crests?"

Hikaru looks at Ken. "Eric's is Strength. Mine is Faith. It's a lot like hope..."

Eric looks over at them. "We have to find thoughs crystals frist."

Ken and Hikaru look at Eric and nod.

Eric sighs. "Last night Hikaru became ill and was glowing a strange white color. She could feel there was something wrong. I think she has a connection with 'The One'. Mine and her computers turned. It was from Legendmon. He sent me all the information I have just told you. Legendmon told me to use the one with a connection to 'The One' to...."

======================================================

"...Find the crystals. Wow. Kari has a connection to 'The One'." Said Izzy. "Makes sense. Kari has never really been the same. She has powers none of us understand."

Joe looks over at Izzy. "So all they have to do is find these crystals? What's in them?"

Izzy types to them to ask...He nods. "Deta." he said. "And codes to open the gate. Legendmon also says there will be a great evil that will try to link with the Digital World. So we have to find them frist."

Matt nods. "It's never easy."

Izzy types a message back to the others. "_Good Luck. Hope you find them soon._"

_Izzy,_

_We will be back in a few minutes. We don't have much time to look for the crystals today._

_Yolei._

__

__

_I will have more to come if I get reviews._


End file.
